Legacy of the Freedom Fighters
by PartiallyDeceasedFangirl
Summary: Harry,Draco,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,and Luna are the Freedom Fighter's.All abandoned and unloved by their families came together and made the Freedom Fighter's. Harry AKA Justice explains better in ch.1 AU, NO Dumbledore or Weasley Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**DaniFenton12-** Hey, I'm starting a new story. Well, it's not very new. I started it back in May on my iPod. This chapter is more like a prolouge so.. Start!

**Hermione-** DaniFenton12 does not own Harry Potter, just Alex Potter, Rachel Weasley, Natalie Lastrange, Gabriel Snape and a few other OC's. And anything you don't reconize.

**_Freedom Fighter's Ch.1(Harry)-  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Hi,I'm Harry Potter. Think you've heard my story? Well,you did. But not the true version. Draco Malfoy was my best friend. Ron a close second. Hermione the third and Ginny fourth. Luna just joined our group because she-like the rest of us, had been abandoned and is very special. She is a seer and a metamorphagus. We call her Change.<p>

Draco has the second best power. Whenever Change has a vision, he travels through time to the future or past. He even managed to travel through time without a time turner or when Change didn't have a vision,once or twice. We call him Time. He poses as Remus's son with his light brown hair.

I'm Harry Potter A.K.A Justice. Even though my power isn't as cool as Change or Time, I did defeat Voldemort. Not my idiot twin brother(who looks NOTHING like me), Alex! I'm the group's leader and am called Justice because I don't believe in the purity of blood or abuse magical creatures. I kept my looks.

Next is Ron and Ginny,they're twins. We had to change their red hair to black because people would notice them as Weasleys. They control two elements each. Ron has Water and Electricity. Ginny has Fire and Earth. They are Choice and Chance. Last in our group is Trick. She joined when we met her in a muggle store. She said when she was in Hogwarts she stalled the teachers when Fred and George Weasley(Choice and Chance's older twin brothers) were pulling pranks. She, like me, kept her looks. She, Choice, and Chance were in Hogwarts until their third year and Choice and Chance met Time, Change, and I on Trick's birthday. Change had a vision of them joining and they agreed coming with us. The six of us live with Remus and Nymphadora Tonks née Lupin. We usually hang around Diagon Ally when we find trouble. We help the person in need and turn in the bad guy. We get into alot of trouble with the Minstry too. This is our story, the story of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12-<strong> Horray! So. I changed all of their names to fit their powers. They hardly get called by their real names, only by Remus, Tonks, Lily, and Dumbledore. The couples are canon. And there's no Weasley bashing, except a little towards Rachel. Or Dumbledore bashing! Ginny and Ron, A.K.A Chance and Choice, are Twins and are older than Rachel. Alex is Harry- Justice's twin, is Rachel's best friend and is as arrogant as James. James and Lily are ALIVE in my fic. And, there you go. This chapter basically introduced them all and explained the Freedom Fighters. Nathalie and Gabriel don't come in, until chapter eleven so it will be a while until you see them. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**DaniFenton12-** Hey! Thanks for the faves and everything! I got this really jacked up review yelling at me about putting an apostrophe in my title. Yeah, but the second one was good! want more reviews, people! I will also put who's POV it is at the beginning of the chapter. It will say Justice/Harry. I will also put a list of names who they are at the beginning as well. So enjoy the Legacy of the Freedom Fighters!

**_Harry-Justice_**

**_Draco-Time_**

**_Ron-Choice_**

**_Hermione-Trick_**

**_Ginny-Chance_**

**_Luna-Change  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-<strong> _**The Beginning of the Freedom Fighters**_

**Moony and Sirius**

It was quiet in the Potter's house. Moony had just put the twins (Alex and Harry) to bed and was reading a newspaper while Sirius was trying to figure out the Television set Lily had just bought.

"Will you quit messing with that thing!" Moony had enough with Sirius's meddling.

"Aw. Your no fun, Moony." Sirius pouted. There was a slam in the kitchen and the two men had grown quiet.

"What was that?" Moony grabbed his wand from the table beside the armchair he was sitting in and walked into the kitchen. Sirius changed into his dog form and waited by the door to attack the intruder.

"I do not want to kill you. It's the boy I want." A cold voice said.

"No! You are not touching those boys! You will never see them!" Moony growled.

"Step aside, werewolf!" Sirius growled when he heard a blast and a thud. He stepped into the room(Still in dog form). Sirius wimpered when he was thrown aside without the wave of a wand.

He heard a blast and crying. Alex!

"NO! Alex! Harry!" Remus yelled running up the stairs. Sirius turned into his human form and the front door burst open.

"Are we too late?" James asked running in.

"I- James. Voldemort got here. He went upstairs, Remus followed and is still up there." Sirius said, James and Lily ran upstairs, Sirius followed.

"Alex. Is he alright?" James asked picking Alex up.

"He's crying. But other than that, he's fine. It's Harry I'm more worried about." Remus said.

"He's not even crying!" James exclaimed.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"It seems that he has been hit with the killing curse." They gasped.

"How did he survive?" Lily asked.

"I- I don't know. That's the problem. He has a cut on his forehead. Voldemort fled." Remus whispered. Lily took Harry from Remus and gasped.

"What?" James asked.

"Look at his forehead. The scar is shaped like a lightning bolt." Lily showed James.

"There is a black puddle by Alex's crib." Sirius said.

"You know what this means?" Lily said.

"Yes! To Alex Potter! The boy who lived!" James shouted. Lily and Remus starred at eachother, both thinking the same thing, only about Harry.


End file.
